


The three of them

by alexisriversong



Series: kinktober 2017 [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Demisexual Sherlock, F/M, Kink Discovery, M/M, Medical Kink, Multi, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Rimming, Sherlock in Love, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Sherlock, John and Mary discover their new relationship





	The three of them

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the 13th day of kinktober! Prompts were13. Medical play | Rimming | Titfucking and this fills them all!   
> Posted today becuase I had no internet yesterday so now you get this one and today's fill! YAY!

Sherlock Holmes was in a relationship. Who would have thought it was possible? To be honest it wasn’t what people usually called a “normal” relationship, but it did involve a woman.

He really had no idea of how it started. One day he was admiring them together, they had been playing with Rosie, the three of them and they had begun a playful banter that had ended with a kiss.

John’s and Mary’s relationship had its up and downs. Mary had shot him once, almost killed him, that had not helped John forming a good opinion of his wife. He had planned their wedding, baby sat for them when they needed alone time. To be honest he quite liked spending time with Rosie. The upstairs bedroom was her new playground, she had her own cot and toys to play and a fluffy rug on the floor to crawl over.

Sherlock had installed all the things he had read were necessary to make a place childproof and had stopped using the kitchen as a lab. Now he had sippy cups and biberons and every funny and not dangerous cutlery a child would ever wish for. He had moved his experiments to 221C and passed his time there when he had nothing to do.

Going back to that fateful day, maybe he should have seen it coming but he was blinded by his own sentiments for once. He had always known he had feelings for John, since the man had shot the cabbie for him. He could admit it now, he was in love.

But he knew that he was not what John needed and had kept his distance, being his best friend. He had really been happy that John had met Mary and had Rosie. With time, even though she had tried to kill him, Sherlock had grown to respect Mary.

She was a strong woman, he could appreciate she was attractive too and even if she had hurt John by shooting Sherlock, she had thought she was making the right decision, she wanted to protect what she had found in John, her love.

Then she had faked Moriarty’s return and had almost got shot for him during a case and he had grown to have feelings for her too.

Sentiment was something he thought he would never understand. How could he have feelings for both of them? How could his heart, not used to feeling anything of the sort, fall in love with two people? With his two best friends?

He had tried asking Rosie once, while they were alone in Baker Street, she had just babbled something incomprehensible and he had wished she knew how to talk already. The child was no use, only letting he realize how many people he knew he cared about.

He loved Rosie and Mrs Hudson the same way he loved his parents, like family, even like he knew, deep down, he loved Mycroft too. But for John and Mary it was different. He didn’t love them like family or friends. They were not the same as Lestrade and Molly, they had their own kind of love, their own place in Sherlock’s heart.

Sherlock had really tried to forget about this and was not thinking all that much, trying not to pay attention to them kissing, wanting to be kissed too. He had no time to realize what was happening but there were two mouths close to his face all of a sudden and they were kissing his mouth, well… the corners of his mouth.

He stood there, paralyzed like the time John had told him he was his best friend, trying to analyze what had just happened. John and Mary had kissed him, on the mouth, at the same time. Why? Why did they do that? He realized he was touching his mouth, trying to feel their kisses on his skin.

“Why?” was what finally came out of his mouth. He had no idea how long had passes since the kiss, Rosie was no longer there. Mary and John were talking about something, whispering and pointing at him.

He caught something like “We broke him” and a reassurance that it was normal.

“Why?” he repeated again, looking at them. They had stopped talking then, looking at him with a huge smile.

“Because we like you Sherlock” answered Mary, still looking a little worried. John knelt down on the floor close to him.

“We like like you… We love you. Both of us” he looked worried too, but he was sincere, they both were.

“Oh” was all Sherlock was able to say after that.

“Oh? That’s it? That’s your reaction?” asked John trying not to look hurt “I thought… we thought”

“You thought right” Sherlock sounded a bit hesitant, afraid of what could happen next. He had never exposed himself like this and, for once in his life, he was really worried that everything was happening in his head or that they were just messing with him. But… why would they? They were his friends.

The eager expression was all he needed. “I have feelings for you… both” Their smiles were his greatest reassurance. After that nothing actually changed much. Except they both moved in with him soon after and they shared his bed with him and kissed a lot.

Their first times together were awkward, it was not easy to manage three bodies in a bed while having intercourse. Sherlock had been totally inexperienced and only had his fantasies to rely on. They were not all feasible.

They learnt together, a bit at a time. Their sex was always amazing for Sherlock, they made him feel loved and desired. It was all he needed.

Soon, he discovered things he didn’t know about himself and his partners. He had a fascination with Mary’s breasts. He loved to touch them, suck on her nipples, lick them, kiss them, squeeze them… once Mary even made him try fucking them. His cock sliding between her breasts was heaven, he had never come so much in his life.

He had repaid her patience by going down on her and eating her out with gusto. He had found out he had an oral fixation. Weirdly enough, John told him he already knew because Sherlock had a tendency of putting things in his mouth “for science”. He denied it of course, but John had a point there.

The thing he had found out about John was that he had a really sensitive asshole and that, plus Sherlock’s oral fixation, meant he was on the receiving end of many rim jobs and many life altering orgasms because of that.

He also found out that Mary loved to be bossy in bed and had a thing for watching while he fucked John into the mattress or the other way round.

“It’s like having my own gay porn and I can tell you what to do” she had told him once. He never found the interest in porn but he had to admit that he enjoyed watching John and Mary together just as much as she did love to see them. John had not expressed his opinion on watching Sherlock fuck Mary but he did enjoy it that one time she brought out the strap on.

Obviously they didn’t just fuck all the time. Sherlock still had time for his experiments, they had Rosie to care about and John and Mary had both be adamant about going to work again. They even accompanied him on cases sometimes, they were the funniest cases those ones.

He found out about another kink when he went to the clinic one day. He had picked up Rosie at the daycare center and decided they would surprise her parents at work. John was chatting with Mary, the both of them were taking a break as Sherlock had predicted and were in their uniforms.

Mary was wearing blue scrubs while John had his white labcoat on and a stethoscope around his neck. They both turned to look at them and smiled. They came over and greeted them both, none of them touching Rosie or him, afraid they might have something on their clothes that might make them sick.

They were however happy about their visit and said they were going to have a better day for having seen them but they quickly went back to work.

They seemed not to realize that Sherlock had had a life changing revelation. He had a medical kink and he was in a relationship with a nurse and a doctor. Seeing them in their place of work had made him hard as a rock and he was lucky his coat hid everything or it would have been really embarrassing.

That night, he put Rosie to bed and came down the stairs to find his lovers in similar outfits as those they had been wearing at work. Apparently they had noticed then.

“Well Mr Holmes… I think you need a thorough medical examination” said John slapping on a pair of gloves.

“I agree with Doctor Watson here. Undress and lay over the bed Mr Holmes, we’ll take good care of you” added Mary with a playful smile in her eyes.

So yes, Sherlock Holmes was in a relationship, with two absolutely perfect human beings. It may not be normal, but what was normal in their lives?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love!


End file.
